


All for Whipped Cream

by candiedrhododendrons



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: A New Dawn, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-25 02:21:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3793003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candiedrhododendrons/pseuds/candiedrhododendrons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Absolute crack-fic fluff in more ways than one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All for Whipped Cream

Kanan could never seem to convince Hera that sitting together for breakfast was a good idea. But that was okay. She didn’t like breakfast. She liked to relax alone on mornings before an op, playing games on her pocket computer in the cockpit. It was totally fine. That meant more spacewaffles for him anyway.

Kanan whistled to himself as he set his plate of steaming spacewaffles down on the table in the briefing room. He poured frill syrup over them and then walked down the hallway to the fridge for some whipped cream to go on top.

But his whistling stopped once he’d taken the canister of whipped cream from the inside fridge door and had given it a shake.

<><><>

“Hera!”

Hera turned in her pilot’s seat as Kanan marched up to her in the cockpit. “Yeah?” she asked, somewhat absentmindedly, her eyes still focused on her handheld.

“I called you like four times. What is _this_?” Kanan asked, waving the empty canister in front of the pocket computer’s screen until he had her attention.

Hera frowned. “Oh no. Are we out of Waskiro whipped cream?”

Kanan crossed his arms. “Don’t sound so surprised. I have a feeling I know who put the empty can back into the fridge.”

Hera almost protested, but then she remembered her last mid-rotation snack and smiled apologetically at him instead. “Don’t worry. I bought a whole case of them last time we were on Waskiro. There’s more in the fridge somewhere.”

“No. There isn’t. I’ve checked.” Kanan turned to head back to the briefing room. “Just throw it away next time. Empty canisters give me false hope, I swear.”

Hera was about to turn back to her game, but she paused. “Wait. You mean to tell me that there is _no_  whipped cream on this light freighter? None?”

“Yeah.” Kanan shrugged. “None.”

Hera laughed nervously and put down the pocket computer. “Oh no no no… I can’t have that…” She turned in her chair to face the ship’s control panel. “We need to get some more. Right away.”

Kanan turned back around and he looked down at her, one eyebrow raised. “Wait, what?”

“Pulling out of hyperspace…” Hera flipped a few controls. “And setting the coordinates for the Jospro sector… _now_!”

“Wait… _what_?”

Hera briefly smiled at him over her shoulder. “We need to do a little grocery shopping.”

<><><>

Hera made sure to land the Ghost far enough away from the city so as not to arouse suspicion, but close enough so that their walk to the grocery store would be a brief one.

“You’re really doing this right now,” Kanan said, shaking his head at her and pinching the bridge of his nose with his fingers.

Hera threw a cloak over her tank top and cargo pants and walked past him to the Ghost’s exit ramp. “Yeah,” she answered simply. “This is whipped cream we’re talking about.”

<><><>

As they walked through the parking lot towards the storefront, a familiar voice called Kanan’s name and the two of them turned around, ready to reach for their weapons and defend themselves, before Kanan recognized the caller.

“Cikatro Visago?” Kanan called back, frowning.

“What a small galaxy!” the devaronian hollered across the lot as he approached. They politely waited for the merchant to catch up to them.

“What brings you out here?” Kanan asked uncomfortably.

Visago punched him in the back. “You old scoundrel, what do you think? I’ve come to do some shopping, reload on my groceries. Same as you.” He looked down at Hera, and looked from her to Kanan and back with surprise written across his face. Then he smiled courteously. “Miss,” he greeted, bowing. He gestured at Kanan to introduce them.

Hera rolled her eyes. “Actually, Gazebo, we’re here on a one-item chase. And we’re in quite a hurry.” She gently nudged Kanan to keep walking.

“Crazy coincidence!” Visago said, raising his hands and walking along beside them. “Same as you, I’ve come just to reload on one thing. Waskiro whipped cream.” He licked his chops. “The best whipped cream across the stars.”

“Oh. Well that is a coincidence,” Kanan said. “So have we.”

“Did you say whipped cream?” inquired a small sullustan man, just leaving the store and pushing a full hovercart. Kanan and Hera noticed one of his bags was filled to the brim with blue canisters. “Oh dear. I just bought twenty eight cans of the stuff for all of the children we adopted from Mos Espa. Wanted them to have a little treat.” He sighed. “The grocery just ran out of stock, I’m afraid. Won’t be anymore shipped through here due to the Empire cracking down on resources, bombing all the dairy farms planetwide.” He shook his head sadly and pushed his cart past them.

“Oh. Well that sucks,” Kanan said with a shrug, looking down at Hera.

Hera could only stare at the small man as he walked away from them. There was no way they could take the whipped cream away from him, away from those orphans. It wouldn’t be right. She should stop thinking about it.

“Oh, but there’s still one left inside. I only needed the twenty eight of course,” the sullustan added, with a trollish laugh. He stopped to look both ways before crossing over to where he parked his spacetruck. “The spouse would try and tell you different, but I’m no hogger!” he called over his shoulder.

Hera’s face lit up slightly and Kanan nudged her in the shoulder. “Guess we could make do with just one for now,” he told her.

Visago chuckled. "Crazy how that worked out, eh? Looks like we all got here just in time.”

“Heh heh…yeah. Except we were here first.” Kanan responded, squinting at him.

“Heh heh… _right_.” the devaronian said, crossing his arms over his chest. “Well it’s not who’s first, but who’s last.”

The three of them stood still for a moment, and Kanan and Hera glanced at each other before turning towards the store entrance. But Visago suddenly shoved Hera to the ground and took off running through the automatic doors, all in one swift motion. “You snooze you lose!”

“Hey!” Kanan exclaimed, reaching down to help Hera stand up. But she swatted his hand away and leapt to her feet.

“Oh, he’s going to be sorry he tried that,” she muttered charging through the doors herself, right as they were closing behind Visago. Kanan followed her inside of the store, but stopped when Hera skid to a halt not far from the entrance.

Hera looked around for a moment before spotting Visago frantically questioning an employee behind the counter at the deli.

She smirked. “He doesn’t even know where to find it.”

“But do we?” Kanan asked her.

Hera smiled at him as if she’d been in this very situation before. “Of course,” she said.

Suddenly Visago took off running from the deli counter and through the produce section.

“We just have to get there first!” She looked around again and suddenly pointed to a small plastic hoverbuggie made for children that were too big to sit in the front of grocery hovercarts. “There!” she exclaimed, hopping into it. She had to push back her lekku to get her head under the plastic yellow hood, but she managed a good grip on the steering wheel.

“Hop on the back!” she instructed Kanan. “You push, I steer.”

Kanan glanced around briefly. An old rodian woman had stopped sniffing jogan fruit to look at them with suspicious eyes.

“Kanan! Hurry! This is our only chance!” Hera yelled at him.

“Alright, alright!” Kanan grabbed the yellow handle and placed one foot on the back of the buggie, and he kicked off the floor with the other, sending them zooming down the snack aisle.

At the end of the aisle, Hera deftly spun the buggie’s small steering wheel, turning them sharply to the left. She’d turned before they could crash into the bakery, but not before they could knock over a display of boxed honey melon cookies in the process. “Whoops…” she whispered, as they hovered smoothly over the spilled cookie pieces towards the dairy section.

“Oh my stars,” Kanan muttered, pushing off a bare section of the floor with the toe of his boot.

“Sorry sorry, this thing says ages three to six,” Hera told him. “I’m not used to the light steering, alright.”

Soon enough, they were catching up with Visago, who was running towards the dairy section as fast as his legs could carry him, pushing people and their hovercarts out of his path. Hera grinned as the devaronian glanced nervously over his shoulder at her.

Soon, Visago was watching frantically as the rebel couple passed him on their plastic buggie, dodging the customers he’d pushed to the ground. Kanan saluted him and Hera shot him a wink.

“Dairy section’s coming up,” Hera told Kanan, as they neared it head-on. “Waskiro whipped cream. Middle shelf. Blue label.”

“I got it!” Kanan replied, kicking off the floor a few more times and increasing their speed.

Hera whipped the buggie to the left just before they hit the wall and Kanan grabbed the canister from its icy shelf, accidently knocking over about twenty tubs of groat feta and causing the cheese to avalanche onto the floor. “Whoops…” he whispered.

“Oh my stars,” Hera said, shaking her head.

_But that’s okay. We got what we came for, and now we’re home free._

Suddenly about seven or eight helmet-less stormtroopers carrying grocery baskets came rushing out of an adjacent aisle up ahead of them, blocking their exit.

_Well, almost._

“You two!” one of the troopers said, balling her fists. “You stop right there!”

“Kanaaan.”

“I see ‘em!” Kanan reached out with the hand that held the whipped cream canister. He rarely chose to reach out through the Force, unless in extremely dire situations. But this moment seemed pretty dire. He lifted the trooper and the two on either side of her off of their feet and sent them sailing into a shelf of boxed exodeenian pasta, just before Hera steered the plastic hoverbuggie through their little barricade.

Seconds later, Hera and Kanan were gliding through the automatic doors of the grocery store and heading into the parking lot.

“Wait, we forgot to pay them,” Hera said. She dug into the pockets of her cargo pants for creds and handed them up to Kanan. Kanan rolled his eyes, but he tossed the credits over his shoulder. They ricocheted off the automatic doors.

The store’s angry grocer exited the doors just moments later, followed by a disgruntled Visago and a group of enraged stormtroopers with concussions.

But they were all too late. Hera and Kanan had already ditched the buggie at the edge of the lot and were racing back to the Ghost with their bounty.

<><><>

Hera swirled a perfect dollop of whipped cream onto Kanan’s stack of spacewaffles like she’d done with her own as the Ghost glided peacefully through hyperspace.

He nodded a thank you and poured syrup over his plate and her’s. Then he shook his head and smirked. "Syndulla, I can’t believe we nearly got ourselves caught over something as trivial as w—mmph…”

“ _Shh shh_ , love,” Hera whispered, after holding the can above his mouth and filling it to his teeth with sugary light, fluff. She grinned. “It was worth it.”

Kanan rolled his eyes and swallowed before he grabbed the can from her hands. He aimed its nozzle at her face and managed to get a dollop of whipped cream onto her nose before she turned away laughing.

“Reckless!” he called her, and shook his head again. He stabbed a triangular waffle with his fork and the syrup and whipped cream dripped from the toasted dough, glistening on his plate. The air in the Ghost was slowly filled with sweet waffley goodness. And Kanan realized he’d finally gotten Hera to eat with him at the table for breakfast.

She was right. It was totally worth it.


End file.
